Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the 4th Wall
by awesomeguy7676
Summary: Sequel to Bob's Adventure, but can be read alone. Join Bob, the director, the narrator, and I as we break the 4th wall! Literally! This story will break the 4th wall a lot. I'm not good at writing summaries, so, uh, maybe you could skip reading this part of the fanfiction? There's not much here, anyway... Well, don't judge a book by its cover... or summary, right?
1. Prologue

**Hi. I present to you: The sequel to Bob's Adventure, which happens to be a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon FanFiction. Warning, this will break the 4****th**** wall quite a few times.**

**Now, let's get the copyright stuff out of the w-**

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice shouts.

**Dude, you're interfering with the introduction / prologue portion of the story. Get lost.**

"Dude. You don't need to say anything about copyright. This thing is non-profit," the voice says.

**Hey, I know that voice. That's… Bob?!**

"Yeah…" Bob replies.

**Bob, can you get out of the copyright section so we can get to the prologue?**

"Fine…" Bob says.

**Bob walks out of the room of the introduction.**

**Okay. Now that we have that out of t-**

"Can we change the title? It looks so stupid right now," Bob asks.

**NO, WE CAN'T! WHAT DO YOU WANT IT TO BE, "EXPLORERS OF FANFICTION"?!**

"Actually, yeah, that could be better," he replies.

**Bob, can I talk about copyright before the 500 word mark?**

"Fine. But change the title first," he says.

**Okay. The following things are owned by me:**

**-The cover**

**-The text**

**-This text**

**-The personalities**

**-The characters**

**The following things are owned by Game Freak:**

**-Pokemon species**

**-Pokemon names**

Story Status:

ACTIVE [Not on Hiatus or anything]

NON-PROFIT [Forever]

**Let's get starte-**

"Can you change the title?" Bob asks me.

**No, and I'm about to do your stupid prologue, so HURRY UP AND ENTER THE PROLOGUE ROOM!**

"Fine…" Bob mutters as he leaves the room.

**Now, I will present to you:**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Who-Knows-Wh-**

"Maybe it could be the explorers of the 4th wall?" the director asks.

**Sure. Sure, director. Sure.**

**Now, I present to you:**

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the 4****th**** Wall!**_

**Prologue**

"Pidgey, use tackle!" Bob shouts.

Instead, Pidgey attacks Bob.

"Pidgey pidgey pidgey!" Pidgey screams.

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. The ground opens up. There is a hole. A big, dark hole that seemed to be a portal of some sort.

Bob, being the stupid person that h-

"I'M NOT STUPID, FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Bob shouts at me.

"Dude, calm down. You're going to break the 4th wall again," the narrator says.

Bob jumped into the portal and found himself in a stupid rainbow-coloured room.

"Where am I?" He asks himself.

"This is the portal to the world of Pokemon. First, answer these questions," a voice says in the distance.

"Seriously? That's :)," Bob says into the rainbow of colours.

"Well, if you're not going to be happy about anything, can you at least not swear?" the voice asks.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'm just saying, that's *Truck whizzes by, blocking all sound in the process* you're sticking me in a random room," he replies.

"Well, anyway, question 1: How old are you?" the voice asks, finally starting the questionnaire.

"I am *Honk honk* years old," he answers.

"I heard that loud and clear. Second question: Are you a boy or a girl?" the voice asks.

"Duh, I'm a *glug glug glug*," Bob ans-

Wait, who's drinking water during filming?!

"Well, that would be me," the narrator answers.

"That's it, I'm going to just kick you out of this and find another narrator," I reply to that answer.

A message pops up on the message board.

_Narrator_ was _PERMENENTLY BANNED_ from _FILMING_ for _CONSTANT DISRUPTION_.

Great, we need a new director.

"We can go on Goog-" the director starts.

I'll just use my friend as a narrator.

"Seriously? Fine, I'll be the narrator," my friend says.

Wait a sec…

"You know, you should just hire the old narrator back," my friend whispers to me.

Yeah, yeah, whatever… I'm going to hire the old narrator back…

Another message pops up on the mes-

"Wait, I'm pretty sure there aren't any message boards in fanfictions," the director interrupts.

Well, guess what, there's a message board, so will you just be quiet?

"Fine…" the director replies.

As I was saying, another message pops up on the message board.

_Narrator_ was _re-hired_ as _Narrator_.

"Yay! I have my job back!" the narrator says.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," my friend says. "Goodbye."

Yeah, yeah, okay, bye.

ANYWAY…

Wait, where's Bob?

"Right here," Bob replies, who was hiding beneath the set.

Okay. Anyway… Wait, Bob, can you start at the place where it asks for gender?

"Okay," Bob replies.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" the voice asks.

"I'm a boy…" Bob stutters.

"That's all I need to know. Let us begin your adventure to the Pokemon world," the voice says.

"Wait, what?" Bob says to himself.

"Bob, didn't you know? You were supposed to turn into a Pokemon," the director whispers to him.

"I thought this was a Mystery Dungeon fanfiction!" Bob shouted.

"Bob, all Mystery Dungeon fanfictions are like that," the director replies.

"Fine, what will I be…" Bob groans.

"Maybe the voice should tell you," the director replies.

"You will be… a Mudkip," the voice says.

"Oh, come on! Can't I be a-" Bob starts.

"Bob, it's your desti-" the voice tries to say.

"OH, WILL YOU BE QUIET ALREADY?! IT'S NOT MY DESTINY, FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Bob screams.

Psst. Bob.

"What is it?" Bob shouts, obviously still angry.

You know your acting isn't really good, right?

"You know that I'm kidding around, right?" Bob replies.

"Okay, let's get you in that white light… and, ACTION!" the director shouts over the entire set.

"Wait! I have so many questions!" Bob shouts.

"You know the questions will be answered LATER in this fanfiction, and for now, you're just going to be sucked into this white light of whatever-ness and then turn into a Pokemon?" the director says.

"Well, how am I going to speak? Pokemon can't even speak in the first place!" Bob says, trying to outsmart the director.

"We'll try to put a Pokemon-to-human translator in," the director replies. "Now hurry up! You become a Pokemon at 1000 words (according to Microsoft Word)!"

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?" Bob screams.

And… According to Microsoft Word, when you said "scream", Bob, that was the 1000th word!

Good luck, Bob.

Good luck.

**And that's the end of the prologue!**

**Word goal of each chapter: 1000+ WORDS**

**Update goal of each chapter: AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER PER WEEK**

******I have de-bolded the text, due to it being a little hard to read and due to a user's request. If anyone has any questions, please private message me.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bob's Loading Adventure

**The Second Chapter… It has finally co-**

"Technically, this is the FIRST chapter. The first thing was the prologue," Bob says.

**Uh, err, okay, Bob.**

**Anyway,**

**Sorry for the delay. I was away from my laptop for about a week.**

**Let's get started! (Oh, and I do not own Pokemon or the characters. I own personalities and text. And the covers.)**

**Chapter One: Bob's Loading Adventure**

Bob woke up in the middle of the road. He thought, "I think I'm gonna get hit by a tr-" Bob gets cut off.

Wait, what?

"No. Just no. No. Why do I wake up in the middle of the road?!" Bob asks.

Bob, you're supposed to wake up in the middle of the road. THERE ARE NO TRUCKS IN THE POKEMON WORLD!

"Actually, there are," the director says quietly.

Prove it.

"This is a story, right? People can get hit by trucks, right?" the director tells me.

Okay, okay. There's trucks.

Can we start now?

"Okay, let me get this microphone set up… so hard as a Pokemon…" Bob mutters.

Bob. You are in HUMAN form when away from the mic. Got it?

"Oh, okay... but lower the microphone, please," Bob replies.

Bob, when we put the microphone lower, we can only hear Poke-sounds.

"Fine with me," Bob says.

Okay, whatever. Let's start this up!

Bob wakes up in the middle of the road. He thought, "Mud mud mudkip, Mud mudkip…"

Bob.

"Mud?" Bob replies, obviously not knowing that I could not understand hi-

"MUD! MUD MUDKIP MUD MUDKIP MUD KIP MUD!" Bob shouts in Poke-form.

This is why we need a translator… Director, go buy one, please.

"Okay…" the director replies, obviously annoye-

"I'M NOT ANNOYED!" the director says while annoyed.

Eventually, the director goes to the store and buys a Poke-to-human translator.

Bob. Put this thing on.

"Mud kip mud," Bob says. He appears to be reluctant.

Bob.

"Mud?" Bob replies.

Put the thing on.

"Mud… kip…" Bob says slowly. He finally realizes that I cannot understand him well.

"Oh, come on, why do I have to put this dumb thing on?" Bob asks.

Dude. You need to go meet your partner. STOP ASKING QUESTIONS. Director, please wipe his memory.

"WOOHOO! Finally!" the director shouts happily.

"What? YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!" Bob shouts.

The director has already turned on the memory-erasing machine.

1 percent.

2 percent.

3 percent.

4 percent.

5 percent.

6 percent.

7 percent.

8 percent.

9 percent.

10 percent.

11 percent.

11 percent.

12 percent.

13 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 perc-

"Oh, shut up, will you?" the director asks.

Okay, fine.

_2 hours later _

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 per-

"When will this thing load?!" the director asks.

Eventually, director.

Eventually.

_1 day later _

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

14 percent.

"Could you hurry up? I'm getting bored," Bob asks.

Bob, it's loading.

"Maybe press the ON switch first?!" Bob shouts.

Wait, what?

Oh, there's the on switch.

14 percent.

14 percent.

90,000,000,000 percent.

Calculating percentage…

Calculating percentage…

90 billion percent.

90 billion percent.

Loading complete.

"Finally. I've been waiting the past 26 hours," the director complains.

"Can we get to the story now?" Bob asks.

Yes. Yes we can.

Keep in mind that as soon as you enter the story, you won't know what just happened except that you were human and that you're a dude named Bob. Got it?

"Fine…" Bob says, glumly (Man. I hate that wo-)

"Dude. Hate is a strong word. Say something school-friendly," the director tells me.

Okay, fine.

Bob, can you say the word "Fine" again glumly?

"OH, COME ON! Oh, fine, I'll do it," Bob tells me.

Bob, say it alone.

"Fine…" Bob says glumly (Man. I strongly dislike that word).

"Thank you for correcting yourself. Can we start now?" the director says.

Yes. Yes we can.

Bob, get on the mic.

Sign this contract first.

"Do I really have to?" Bob says, obviously angry that he has to read a whole totally-not-legal document.

Yes. Yes you do.

Director.

"Yes?" the director replies.

Show the document on this page.

"Okay," the director says.

The document is loading.

0 percent…

0 percent…

0 percent…

0 percent…

0.001 percent…

0.01 percent…

0.02 percent…

0.1 percent…

1 percent...

1 percent…

1 percent…

1 percent…

1 percent…

1.1perce-

"OH, BE QUIET ALREADY! TURN THE ON SWITCH UP!" the director shouts angrily.

Wait, what?

"TURN IT ON!" the director shouts.

Okay…

…3.3 percent

…1293847129384712394 percent

…calculating

…calculating

1,293,847,129,384,712,394 percent

…calculating in words… (this may take a while)

…Calculated!

…Total: 1 quintrillion, 293 quadrillion, 847 trillion, 129 billion, 384 million, 712 thousand, and 394.

…1,293,847,129,384,712,384 percent.

"Seriously?! That's what happens when you don't press the On button," the director shouts at me.

Okay. I'll try pressing the on button next time.

"Try?! DO IT, OR FEEL MY WRATH!" the director replies in anger.

Okay, the document should be up.

DOCUMENT OF RECOGNIZATION

I, Bob, recognize that as a Pokemon, I shall not remember anything of my past life, other than my name and that I was previously, at one point, a _homo sapien, _mostly known as human. I recognize that I shall not complain, or I shall face serious consequences. I recognize that in signing this contract, I shall put on my microphone and not turn it off until the story is ended. I recognize that recognizing this document means that you recognize everything and anything. I recognize that I shall not talk to the narrators at all, only during emergencies in which the Pokemon world were to explode into 1 quintrillion or more pieces. I recognize that adding any "I recognize" items that have bad effect on myself will actually happen, whereas anything that does not has a bad effect on myself shall not be valid. I recognize that I shall not replace nor shall I erase anything in this document without further discussion. I recognize that adding one and one will equal two at all times. I recognize that telling the author to do something that will drastically effect the story or storyline will result in serious consequences. I recognize that if one outside this book world were to read this book, they may or may not add their own ideas to either torture myself or make myself feel good. I recognize that I have read everything in this document, and I shall not have any questions.

Please label your response with a happy face.

[:)] Yes, I recognize everything in this document and agree.

[ ] No, I do not recognize everything in this document and disagree.

[ ] Cheese.

Okay, Bob, get ready!

"Oh, come on. Fine," Bob replies.

With that, Bob puts on the microphone and is transported into another world.

**Woohoo! Over 1,100 words according to Microsoft Word, not including this part of the text!**

**It's kinda funny. With stories like these, even on chapter one, the main part of the story has not even happened yet. Barely anything related even happened, and heck, a partner is nowhere to be seen yet! (Let's hope that you read this part at the END of the chapter, and not at the beginning).**

**I had quite a bit of fun writing this. I apologize for delay, as I was on vacation and it's pretty hard to write a 1000 word document on an iPad.**

**[Did You Know Fact] This story was written in ONE SHOT over a period of an hour.**

**EXACT WORD COUNT: Unknown. Edited due to the document getting messed up.**

**CHAPTER GOAL: Once every week (Hopefully. Usually, something happens, and it releases a week after that).**

**I have de-bolded the text, due to it being a little hard to read and due to a user's request. If anyone has any questions, please private message me.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Grammar Police

**Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the 4th Wall!**

**Now, before we get started, let me just say a few things:**

**1 – This chapter has come in early because I owe you guys an extra chapter for skipping 1 week. Ish.**

**2 – Bob's text will be in **normal font**, the director/narrator's text will be **underlined whilst not bolded, **and my text will be** **bolded**. **This is so people know who is speaking. I may or may not edit that feature into the first 2 chapters (the prologue and the first chapter). As for the partner character, his (he's a boy… Wait… I just revealed a plot detail! WHY MUST I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!) text will be in **_italics_**.  
Also, special joke characters that most likely won't appear that much throughout the story will be ****bolded and underlined****.**

**To simplify all of this:**

**Bob's font – **normal font, no effects like bolding, italics, or underlining

**Narrator or director's font – **underlined, no bolding or italics

**My font – bolded, no italics or underlining**

**Partner of Bob's font – **_italics, no bolding or underlining_

**Joke character / special charafter's font – ****bolded and underlined, no italics**

**3 – I will try to make all of the events happening in ****present tense****. This means that everything seem as if it were to happen as you were reading it (and because I like present tense more than past tense).**

**4 – Bob may or may not follow the rules of his contract. He probably will end up breaking them, because he is not good at following dire-**

"_I know how to follow directions!_" Bob shouts in italics.

"Sir, I don't think that Bob should be speaking in italics," the director says quietly.

**Uh, yeah. Bob, stop speaking in italics.**

"Okay, sir," Bob replies.

**Moving along…**

**5 – Any characters in this fanfiction are owned by me. I own the personality traits, the text, and the cover, whilst Game Freak owns the genetics of the Pokemon and all of that other stuff. I do not intend to infringe on their copyright.**

**6 – Bob, can you go get me a glass of water?**

"Must I?" Bob asks philosophically.

**Yes, Bob. You must.**

"Fine…" Bob mutters.

**7 – The story is about to start, because according to Microsoft Word, I've already hit over 250 words.**

"No kidding," the narrator whispers.

**Narrator, I can hear you, even if you're whispering.**

"Again – No kidding," the narrator replies in a whisper.

**Moving along…**

"Again, again – No kiddi-" the narrator starts.

**Will you stop saying "**No kidding**"?!**

"Must you stop delaying the story?" the narrator replies.

**Okay. Let's start now.**

**Chapter 2: The Grammar Police**

"Wh…where am I?" Bob wonders, not knowing that he is in a daz-

"Sir?" the narrator asks me.

**What is it?**

"I think I'm supposed to start narrating here," the narrator replies.

**Okay, narrator. Start your narrating.**

"Yes, sir," the narrator says.

**Oh, will people stop saying "**Yes, sir**"?!**

"What is it, sir?" the narrator asks.

**Oh, never mind, narrator. Start your narrating.**

**One more thing – You don't need to talk in quotations while you're narrating.**

"I get it! Can I start narrating now?!" the narrator shouts.

**Yes, narrator. Yes you may. **

We start off in the middle of a road in the Pokemon world. On that road, a Pokemon is laying on the ground. His name is… Bob.

"Where am I?" Bob asks himself.

Bob does not know where he is, and he doesn't know what has just happened.

"Narrator, I can hear you! What's going on?!" Bob asks into the sky.

"_Dude. You're weird. Who are you talking to?_" a voice asks Bob.

"Who are YOU?!" Bob shouts.

"_Oh, you must be new here. Everyone knows me as Pikachu,_" the voice replies.

"Wait, a Pokemon is SPEAKING?!" Bob says, scared to know the truth.

"_Dude. All Pokemon can understand each other,_" the Pikachu says, thinking that Bob is a lunati-

"I AM NOT A LUNATIC! SERIOUSLY, WHO PUT THAT IN THE SCRIPT?!" Bob shouts at the narrat-

"_Why are you shouting at a narrator?! How did you know I was thinking you were a lunatic?!_" the Pikachu shouts in shock.

**Psst. Bob.**

"Yeah?" Bob says quietly.

**Stop acting like you're in a story.**

"But I AM in a story," Bob replies.

"_What's going o- Oh, hey, lunatic. Why are you acting like you're in a story? This is real life,_" the Pikachu says.

Pikachu.

"_W-wh-who said that?_" Pikachu shouts.

I'm the narrator. Oh, and by the way, this IS a story.

"_Wait… NOW I remember. Bob is this Pokemon who's gonna claim that he's human, right? That's not so weird,_" Pikachu says.

Pretty much.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!" Bob screams.

"_Let me just say… look at yourself,_" the Pikachu replies.

"What do you me- WHAT THE *ringtone plays*" Bob starts, while getting interrupted by a ph- **WAIT, WHO IS ON THE PHONE?**

"Oh, just waiting for my part to come. Nothing much. How's school? Good? Well, I gotta go now. Cya," the director says, obviously talking to someone.

***Sigh* Director… Who was on the phone?**

"My son. Why?" the director replies.

**You're interrupting the story! Director, Bob was about to say something. Bob, what were you going to say?**

"I was going to say a swear word, but it was blocked by the ringtone," Bob replies.

**Bob, please don't even think about swearing… this is a kid-friendly book that's been rated K+ by me because this story might be unsuitable for younger viewers due to the word "dumb" being used at certain periods within the story.**

"Dumb isn't even a swear word," Bob argues.

**It could be for kids under the age of nine. Plus, I don't think 5 year olds reading FanFiction would even appreciate mild "young swear words", if you know what I mean.**

"I get your point. But dude, I do-" Bob starts.

**WEE WOO WEE WOO! GRAMMAR POLICE! Bob, you started a sentence with the word "but". That is improper grammar. You have been given a fine of $1,000. Pay now, or face the consequences of jail for ONE WHOLE MINUTE.**

**Grammar police, what are you doing here?**

**We're, uh… Wait, were you doing something?**

**Of course we are. Bob's in a story, and he's a Pokemon. He can't go to jail, and he can't pay you a thousand dollars.**

**Well, could we have at least one dollar? We need money. We need some food.**

**If you needed food, you could've asked me. Here, go get some food with this hundred-dollar bill.**

**Wow… thank you!**

**No problem. Why are you guys here, anyway?**

**Uh… Bob made a grammar mistake?**

**Of course he did! He's Bob. Right Bob?**

"To be or not to be, that is the question," Bob replies.  
**  
Bob, stop being philosophical.**

"Must I?" Bob says.

**Yes, Bob. You must. You already acted philosophically in the beginning of the chapter.**

"_STOP ARGUING!_" Pikachu shouts angrily.

"You wouldn't be arguing if the grammar police were trying to put YOU in jail," Bob shoots back.

**It was only for one minute!**

"Doesn't matter. Get out of the story, now," Bob replies.

**Must we?**

**WHY IS EVERYONE SPEAKING PHILOSOPHICALLY TODAY?!**

**Maybe because today is Saturday, and that means… uh… it's the day that we… uh… err… You know what, I think we need to go now.**

**Okay, grammar police. Au revoir.**

**Wait, you know French? Okay. ****Bonjour. Comment allez-vous?**

**Bien?**

**Uh… err... what does that mean?**

**It means "good", I think?**

**Ah. One more thing – Puis je aller a la toilette?**

**Why do you need to go the washroom?**

**Si'l vous plait?**

**Okay, fine… Walk 1 kilometre THAT way, and turn left. You should be at the nearest washroom.**

**Merci! Au revoir!**

**Oh, quit speaking in French.**

**Fine…**

**Okay, grammar police. Au revoir.**

**We already said our goodbyes, but… ****Au revoir. Goodbye. ****Sayonara. Hasta la vista.**

**I GET IT! GET OUT OF HERE, ALREADY!**

**Okay! Sheesh…**

**Oh, great. We're out of time.**

"Come on…" Bob says quietly.

**Goodbye, Bob.**

"Au revoir," Bob replies.

**Bob, please don't speak in French.**

"Must I?" Bob as-

**THAT'S IT! I'm ending this chapter now!**

With that, the chapter ended, and not much happened in the main plot. The en-

**Narrator?**

"Yes?" the narrator replies.

**Chapter two is over. I'm going to say the final message, okay?**

"Okay," the narrator says.

**With that, the chapter FINALLY ends, with a total word count of 1421 words, including the stuff I had to say and this part of the text, according to Microsoft Word.**

**Hope you enjoyed the early chapter! It took me about an hour to write, and it was kinda fun, too. I might have another chapter tomorrow, if I'm in the**

**mood. Since it's Sunday tomorrow (for me), I think I'll be able to write another chapter. It's kind of rare for me to release something in 2 consecutive **

**days, let alone 3. I feel like I should actually actively write this particular story, because I just don't feel silly when I write it, unlike my *ahem* first **

**story (Explorers of Destiny… Who knew I could come up with such a stupid title). Wait, including this part, I've hit over 1,500 words, according to **

**Microsoft word? Woah. That's a record, for a single day.**

**Yep, that's right, I wrote this in 1 day as well.**

**Anyway, I think I'm starting to ramble on, so goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Console

**Hello there.**

**This chapter would**'**ve came faster if I**

**a)** **Felt like writing FanFiction**

**b) if the last version of the last chapter wasn**'**t so…** **ugh.**

**I didn**'**t really like it at all, so I decided to scrap it.**

**It**'**s in the archives story** **(The Forgotten Archives). Why don**'**t you go check it out?**

**Unfortunately, most of this text is bolded due to many…** **conversations between console, the special guest, and I. **

**I apologize for the inconvenience.** **I may change the format depending on reviews.**

**Anyway, I**'**m going to keep this short. Here are the character speaking keys.**

**By the way, WattPad got the third chapter last night. That's right, WattPad gets a chapter first. This will go on for a few days, as I need a document creator that creates the right files on iPads. I cannot put in any formats because I have to type in the built-in app "Notes", so I cannot bold or anything.**

**Bob **– no format

**Partner (Pikachu) **– _italicized_

**Director / Narrator **– underlined

**Special Guest **– **bolded and underlined**

**Console (when it appears) **– _**bolded and italicized**_

**One extra thing **– **the whole message of each** **character will be in the format shown above.**

**By the way **– **the narrator will not speak between quotes, and the director will, as the director is a side character and the narrator is pretty much a main character.**

**Bob, can I use you as an example?** **For the new format?  
Same for you, narrator.  
Thanks.**

**EXAMPLE**

"Nice day today, huh?" Bob asks.

"Yeah. It sure is a nice day to… I don't know, ride a bike?" the narrator replies.

"_I think you guys kinda have a job to do,"_ _Pikachu says in a bit of an angry tone._

**SPELLING POLICE! "Kinda"****isn**'**t a word. You have been fined.**

"_I kinda have a job to do here,"_ _Pikachu replies._

**Oh, fine, we**'**ll let you go. Don**'**t say "kinda"****next time.**

**Okay, that was a good act.**

**Seriously though **– **that**'**s how the format will work now.**

**If you have any questions, message me.**

**By the way, anyone / anyone**'**s OC can be a special guest. It doesn**'**t matter who they are (It could be Barney for all I care, just something appropriate for K+).**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the 4th Wall**

**Chapter Three: The Console**

**Let**'**s st-**

"Do I seriously have to turn on the microphone?" Bob asks.

**Yes. Yes you do.**

**Did you put the translator on?**

**Bob?**

"Mud?" Bob asks in Poke-language.

**Bob.**

"Mud?" Bob replies.

**Put the thing on.**

"Dude, didn't you say that quote in chapter one?" the director asks.

**Yes. Yes I did.**

**Let**'**s start this story.**

"Yes, sir," the director replies.

**By the way, Bob?**

"What is it, sir?" Bob asks.

**Psst. I never erased your memory.**

"orly?" Bob replies.

**Bob, don**'**t speak in internet slang.**

"y not?" Bob asks.

**Uh…** **because it**'**s annoying.**

"y?" Bob asks.

**Bob, stop saying "**y"**.**

"y?" Bob asks.

_**10 minutes later…**_

"y?" Bob asks.

**Oh, stop it, will you?**

"y?" Bob asks once again.

**Do I seriously have to respond to this?**

"ya but y?" Bob continues to ask.

**Why what?**

"y cant I speak internet slang?" Bob asks.

**I told you 10 minutes ago. It**'**s annoying.**

"y?" Bob as-

_**WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!**_

**Oh, boy. A special guest. **_**Why**_ **are you speaking in italics? I told you to only speak in bold and underline.**

_**Uh…**__**err…**_**Fine, I**'**ll stop speaking in italics.**

**Seriously though, shut up.**

**Y?**

**It**'**s annoying.**

**Y?**

**It**'**s annoying.**

**Y?**

**Can you please stop?**

**Y?**

**This is getting annoying.**

**Y- Bob, what are you doing on my microphone?!**

"Uh…err… I was… err… fixing it up! Yeah, fixing it up!" Bob replies.

**Bob, I know you messed around with it.**

While Bob and the writer were arguing, Pikachu was…

"_I wasn_'_t doing anything! I was waiting for THESE idiots to stop arguing!"_ _Pikachu says._

Uh… err… CAN WE START THIS STORY BEFORE WE HIT 500 WORDS?!

**Agreed, narrator. Agreed.**

**You know I just heard the entire conversation, right?**

**Uh…****err…****we…****err…****AU REVOIR *disappears***

**That was weird. Director, start up the console.**

"Sir, I don't think that stories have a console," the director says.

**Well, this isn**'**t a normal story, is it?**

"Err… Go right ahead, sir," the director replies.

**Director, start the console, please.**

"Err… Okay?" the director answers.

With that, the director starts up the cons-

**Narrator, please don**'**t narrate when we**'**re not filming…** **or whatever we**'**re doing.**

Yes, sir.

_**Console is starting up.**_

_**Loading world…**_

_**1%**_

_**2%**_

_**3%**_

_**3%**_

_**3%**_

_**3%**_

_**World failed to load!**_

_**Rebuilding world…**_

_**1%**_

_**2%**_

_**3%**_

_**4%**_

_**4%**_

_**4%**_

_**4%**_

_*****FAILED TO BIND TO PORT!*****_

**How do you fail to bind to port on a worldloader?**

I have no idea.

"Hey, no fair! Why do I have to speak in quotes?!" the director complains.

**Maybe because you never do anything.**

**Maybe you guys should all speak in Minecraft.**

**You**'**re still here, huh? Oh, and that**'**s a great idea.** **Where?**

**How about this server called ThisFanFictionIsGoingBonkersCraft?**

**Weird name, but…** **I don**'**t really have any server, but…** **okay…**

_**Narrator joined the game.  
Director joined the game.  
Bob joined the game.  
RandomPikachu joined the game.  
YoungsterJoey joined the game.**_

_**[Narrator - Writer]: Dude, just make him speak without quotes.**_

_**[Writer - Narrator]: It**_'_**ll be too confusing. Plus, he doesn**_'_**t do much.**_

_**[Narrator - Writer]: What does he do?**_

_**[Writer - Narrator]: He does nothing and eats chips.**_

_**[Narrator - Writer]: Why does he do that?**_

_**[Writer - Narrator]: He never really does anything. He hasn**_'_**t been in this chapter much.**_

_**[Narrator - Writer]: Ah I understand. Can you at least get him to stop complaining?**_

_**[Writer - Narrator]: I tried firing him, but I had to make that as a lost chapter because everything got boring**_

_**[Director - Writer]: Hi**_

_**[Director - Narrator]: Hi**_

_**[Director - RandomPikachu]: Hi**_

_**[Director - YoungsterJoey]: Hi**_

_**[Director - Bob]: Hi**_

_**[Server] Who got messaged "Hi"**_ _**by Director? I detected that they were all sent at the same time**_

_**Writer: Yeah I saw his message**_

_**Narrator: Me too**_

_**RandomPikachu: Of course I did**_

_**YoungsterJoey: yep**_

_**Bob: I can**_'_**t see **_– _**Okay, that**_'_**s better. Yep, I see it.**_

_**[Server] Director, you can**_'_**t do /m ****_

_**Director: y**_

_**[Server] it lags the server**_

_**Director: y**_

_**[Server] because**_

_**Director: y**_

_**[PublicAdminCommand] Writer: /ban Director The Ban Hammer has fell on your face!**_

_**Director was banned by Writer**_ _**for The Ban Hammer has fell on your face!**_

_**Writer: Good. Oh, and I guess the mystery guest was Youngster Joey…**_

_**YoungsterJoey: Yeah, and YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY RATATA THAT IS TOTALLY NOT DEAD!**_

_**Writer: It died, didn**_'_**t it.**_

_**YoungsterJoey: It…**_ _**it…**_ _**err…**_

_**YoungsterJoey left the game.**_

…

…

_**Connection Lost**_

…

…

"Why did you ban me?" the director asks.

**Why do I even call you a director if you never even do anything? *sigh***

Sir?

Why does everyone say "err" all the time?

**Uh…** **e- I meant, what do you mean?**

Haven't you noticed? Everyone says "err" all the time!

! #$%^&*()_+

"_**Uh…**__**err…**_**Fine, I**'**ll stop speaking in italics."**

-Youngster Joey

"Uh…err… I was… err… fixing it up! Yeah, fixing it up!" Bob replies.

-Bob

"Uh… err… CAN WE START THIS STORY BEFORE WE HIT 500 WORDS?!"

-Narrator

"**Uh…****err…****we…****err…****AU REVOIR *disappears*"**

-Youngster Joey

"Err… Go right ahead, sir," the director replies.

-Director

"Err… Okay?" the director answers.

-Director (again)

! #$%^&*()_+

…**Woah.**

'**Nuff said.**

"You know, the story hasn't even started, and Pikachu has barely said anything," Bob says.

"_I just said something, you know,"_ _Pikachu replies._

**Well…** **I think I gotta get going now.**

"Dude, it's only 9:47pm- wait, 9:48pm / 21:48 / 2148 and you already want to stop writing?" Bob argues.

**I think this part of the plot has advanced enough.**

"The plot went… WAIT FOR IT! Nowhere!" Bob replies.

**It**'**s your fault, you know. You made all of this happen.**

"How so?" Bob asks.

**Roll the clips!**

**Psst. I never erased your memory.**

"orly?" Bob replies.

**Bob, don**'**t speak in internet slang.**

"y not?" Bob asks.

**Uh…** **because it**'**s annoying.**

"y?" Bob asks.

**It**'**s all your fault.**

Bob looked away in pity.

"I DID NOT!" Bob yells.

Uh… err… Gotta go, bye!

**Okay…** **goodbye, narrator.**

**I**'**m getting awfully bored.**

"Me too," Bob replies.

**I'm out of here. Cya, Bob.**

"Bye," Bob says, as he disappears.

**The ending wasn't that good because I don't have access to a laptop, and I write better on laptops, usually.**

**I'll try to make a better one sometime within the week.**

**This chapter may be a little short.**

**Au revoir.**


End file.
